heroes_the_comic_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark
Description: As one of the Elite Heroes, Mark has a calm and steady aurora. He is depicted as a roughly snugged person, who acts tough and stays secretive. He is a very interesting character, who likes to make some good of the world, while at the same time mocks it. He has the ability to control every element that exists, even his most prized and valuable element ever acquired; Time. He is the fourth person next in rank to Blaze. Personality: He is very calm at most times. He tends to resolve a problem by getting one side to back down. When he doesn't approve of something, he'll whip out his flames and menacingly stare at the person or thing. He first calmly tries to solve the problem the gentle way, but if that doesn't work, then he'll threaten to do something horrible to the focus of point (Person or thing). He's sometimes quiet, as he stays out of the lights at most times. He likes to be right about negative situations, and he's persistent in getting what he wants. Appearance: Despite being elusive from society, he's always bold of what he does, and never feels ashamed about anything. He may be quiet and small at times, but when he stands straight up to anything, he is quite scary and mean looking. He isn't as tall as the others, but he's tall enough to look as if he's towering above other guys. He always wears dark clothing, especially with his black hood jacket, which is his trademark. His hair is a hazel-brown color, which falls over his eyes. He wears blue denim jeans and white track sneakers. He's tan colored, and he's muscular, despite always wearing his jacket on top of everything. When he doesn't smile, his expression on his face seems gloomy and grim, to the point where people avoid him when he comes too close. Background: Very interestingly, his past self was way beyond the likes of even a heroic act. When he was young, he had no family, and instead had to survive on his own. He grew up by himself on the streets of a really bad neighborhood in the urban city of Metropolis. There, many individual and gang fights occur, robberies were made everyday, and people always fall victim to another accident or shootout. As he grew up, he'd always have trouble with bad people, as they either pick on him, or try to beat him up. Of course, he never likes to lose his self-esteem, and with that activated his abilities for the first time. Soon, rumors were spread about him through out the entire run-down neighborhood. People started trying to pick fights with him, as he either drove them away with fear, or just beat them up like a sack of beanies. Soon, everyone knew him in the area, and kept their distance from him, respecting his personal space. Most gang groups kept far away from him, and started talking about how tough he was, and how they look up to him. Some groups hated him with rivalry, as they tried to make a rumble with him. On a day or two, some guy would challenge him, while everyone else watched them fight. In the end, Mark would occasionally sweep dust off his pants, while shaming his challenger in front of others. As time passed by, he became an young adult, as he grew a new reputation; Vandalism, Trouble-making, and being the toughest guy in the streets. By this point, everyone knew him, as they respected his works, with some of them even looking at him as their idol. They knew that he used his elemental powers for fun, as he spray-painted property, blew up cars, set a roof on fire, and other bad things. He was caught a few times for vandalism schemes, and builds up his reputation. One day, he is caught by the government, as he decides to resist arrest. However, instead of arresting him, they calmly explain to him that they want him turn himself in, so they can send him on an important task. Apparently, there are people out there far much worse than him, and they plan to destroy the city and kill thousands of innocent lives for pleasure. They want him to do them the favor of taking down all of the other criminals, and help to monitor Metropolis. In return, they promise to erase all of his negative records, and offer him a chance to start things over. At first he refuses, but when they pleaded him to do so, he resentfully accepted the terms, against his own judgement. During the mission, he starts conversing with the other people assigned to him, that he has to work with. The more they share thoughts and feelings though, the more Mark starts to realize that maybe the world isn't bad at all, and changed his entire perspective on everything significantly. Suddenly, Metropolis was under attack by the huge army of criminals and bad guys. As he fought against them, he then battles with the leader of the criminals, Gor, who can control machines. As they battle, Mark grew more mature, and is willing to use his power to save the people of the world that have a better chance of having a more happier and joyful life than he ever had, from when he was a child. In the end, he dramatically almost loses his life when Gor attempts to blow up the city, and everyone else with him, until Mark freezes the device, causing it to malfunction and programming it to detonate everything in the following area. Mark uses his powers to create a huge shield around the city, made of earth, ice, and metal, as the device goes off, and blows up half of the city killing Gor, several other notorious criminals, and assuming Mark. No civilians were hurt during the explosion. It was clear that Mark survived though, because of a helicopter arriving just in time, to get him out of the explosion radius. After the incident, everyone celebrated the victory, as they cheered alongside with the government members. Mark was happy himself, but feeling the remorse of being left out, he smiled and started to head out the door back to the city, when everyone insisted him on staying to party with them. For the first time in his life, he felt something he hadn't ever felt before: happiness. Long after, he was the city's honorary hero, as he stop crime from occuring everyday. One day, he was chasing down some robbers, as they somehow stunned and weakened him with a weapon. Feeling helpless that they were about to get away, Mark watched the robbers drive off, only to be soon stopped in their tracks, by a giant metal hand crushing their vehicle, which belonged to Blaze. Soon enough, Bladefreezer and Blade arrived as well, ready to take them into custody. They interacted with Mark, and recruited him into their team, as they set off on an all-new adventure, that the entire existence of the universe would soon depend on. Trivia: ''- Likes to drink a lot of water, soda, coffee, beer, anything he can get his hands on.'' ''- Is an excellent performer in Boxing'' ''- Does his chores using his elemental powers'' ''- Can adjust the weather to his liking'' ''- His favorite type of game are card games'' ''- Knows how to work a car, inside-out.'' ''- Makes good campfires'' ''- Accidentally blew up the kitchen while learning to cook'' - Thinks that he looks like a pansy when he uses weapons - '' Can't control his attitude five times more than his elements''